Love and Jealousy
by yaoifangirl42
Summary: He was stupid. Having flirted with that girl just to make him jealous. He was an idiot for having even thought it would make him pay attention to him. SpudJake


**Love and Jealousy**

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long.

Warnings: This is like my second American Dragon: Jake Long story. It contains SpudJake, but of course my stories still suck. Please do not flame and if you want to, then I'll use them to burn Rose's house in Hong Kong. evil laugh 

* * *

It seemed strange, that he would be upset over something so simple. Something not meant to make him sad. Something not meant to hurt him. Yet it did. 

Something as simple as jealousy had caused him to say something to make his friend angry. When angry, one does not think. When angry, one says things that may insult, hurt, or upset another. It was fact that things like it would happen.

As he thought about it now, it was his fault. He had gotten Jake angry. So much for being a genius…

He was an idiot. He was the dumbest person on the planet. He should win an award for it.

Meaningless words were something that people could recognize. Thoughtless words were something totally different. Although they were thoughtless, they sounded meaningful and thought out.

It was a stupid fight, he now realized. It was his fault for having flirted with that girl. He didn't even know her name. It had been for a good reason, but nothing could justify his actions. Instead of flirting with _her_, he should have just talked to Spud.

Currently, he was walking to his hopefully still boyfriend's house, trying to think of what to say to apologize. Just as he was about to ring the doorbell, the door opened. Red jacket, green-tipped black hair, and caramel colored skin. 'Jake.'

"I'll be back later, Mom!" he was calling back into the house. He turned his head so he could watch where he was going and he came face to face with the person he had been thinking of.

Spud felt his cheeks heat up as he saw the same on the Asian boy. "H-Hi Jake."

"Jake, if you're going to leave, close the door!" he heard his mom call.

"U-uh, I'm not leaving!" he cried back without taking his eyes off the skater genius. He lowered his voice so his mother wouldn't hear. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure," he answered.

The shorter boy stepped back and let his friend walked in. EH closed the door behind him and then walked upstairs to his room.

Hailey walked past them and said to their backs, "I'll let Mom know you're here so you can have dinner with us, Spud."

He turned to her and smiled at her in thanks. He followed Jake into his room and closed the door. As the Asian turned around to say something, the genius moved quickly and was suddenly kissing his boyfriend. Jake was quick to respond and he wrapped his arms around Spud's neck as he felt arms wrap around his waist.

When they pulled away, Spud started to kiss up and down his neck. Jake fisted his hands in Spud's shirt and bit his lip to keep from moaning. He gasped as Spud bit down on a sensitive area and then whimpered when he pulled away.

Spud shook his he3ad to stop himself. "No, I didn't' come here to do this. I came to talk."

"I'm sorry," Jake said. He looked at Spud. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"For what?" Spud asked as he cupped his cheek.

"I flirted with that girl to make you jealous. I'm sorry."

"I made you mad when I yelled. I'm sorry, too."

Jake smiled as Spud smiled back. They were pretty stupid, the two of them, not talking to each other. They needed to get better at the whole dating thing and maybe next time it wouldn't happen.

The genius embraced him suddenly; taking in the younger's scent. "I love you," he said.

"I love you more," Jake answered, snuggling into his neck.

They held each other, embracing in the dragon's room. They kissed again, lips brushing slightly.

Warmth filled them to their fingertips. As they kissed, one, two, three times, they forgot bits and pieces from everything of the fight.

Owari

* * *

A/N: So, did you like it? 

I actually wrote this story shortly after Scene In A Hospital Room, but I couldn't finish it. I really have trouble.

Anywho! On a better note, how was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Read and review, please!


End file.
